Save your Tears, please
by ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS
Summary: Bagaimana caranya seorang Jung Yunho mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kim Jae Joong. "Kumohon restui kami" "Tapi kalian namja" YunJae fic. One-shot gaje #plak. abal. fic pertama yg dijamin bikin mual (?) sedia ember sebelum baca ya #duarrr.. yok cekidot!


Anyeong ini fict pertamaku. Author ndiri juga newbie di ffn hehehehe. Jadi mianhae jika ada typo(s). Ini asli dari hasil pemikiran author abstrak ini *nunjuk diri* XD

**Disclaimer **: YunJae saling memiliki. Mereka milik Tuhan.

**Main Cast**:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jae Joong

Others

**Rated **: K atau T (?) kagak tau dah *plak

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning **: Boys Love, Shounen – ai, Abal, Gaje, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD berantakan. Haha.. XD

(a/n): sebenarnya ff ini terinspirasi pas author lagi liat jaemma nangis di hope concert gwangju. Dan denger denger jaemma nangis pas habis berkunjung ke ortunya yunpa. Maka jadilah fanfict abal macam begini. Oh iya, ff ini bersekuel jadi tungguin sekuelnya ne.. *Readers: sape lo?*

Summary: Bagaimana caranya seorang Jung Yunho mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kim Jae Joong. _"Kumohon restui kami" "Tapi kalian namja"_

Happy Readingg,,….^_^

"Huwaa.. Gwangju aku datang" Terdengar suara bass dari namja berwajah kecil, tubuh tinggi tegap, mata tajam bak musang, bibir hati yang seksi, kulit tan coklat yang erotis. Yup, dialah uri appa Jung Yun Ho leader DBSK.

"Ah hyung ini tempat kelahiranmu kan?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut namja berjidat lebar aka Park Yoochun yang saat ini tengah mengamati tempat kelahiran hyungnya itu.

"Ne, otte? Indah bukan? Aku jadi ingin menetap disini sa-"

"Yak, Jung Yunho pabbo! Cepat kemari dan bantu aku mengangkat kopermu dan koperku" Teriakan lembut tapi keras(?) mucul dari Lead Singer DBSK yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jae Joong yang saat ini sedang terlihat kesusahan membawa koper koper besar dari bagasi mobil.

"Aigoo chagiya, mianhae aku melupakanmu. Ne ne, sekarang kau masuk saja dahulu biar koper koper bodoh ini aku yang mengurusnya" Kata Yunho pengertian.

Inilah sifat yang dicintai oleh Jaejoong, namjachingunya sungguh perhatian padanya. Wait? Namjachingu?. Yup, namjachingu. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jae Joong resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak dua tahu yang lalu, tabu memang. Tapi yah beginilah nyatanya tak perduli mereka sama sama namja mereka tetap saling mencintai.

TAMAT

#PLAKKKK…

Usai membereskan barang barang. Yunho, Jaejoong,Yoochun,Changmin,Junsu bergegas memasuki villa tempat mereka untuk beristirahat.

"Ummaaaaaa….." Changmin yang didiklat menjadi 'anak'nya YunJae merengek kepada sang 'umma' yang tak lain dan tak bukan Kim Jae Joong.

"Ne Changminnie" Jawab namja cantik Jaejoong.

"Umma, Min lapaaaarrr. Masakan min sesuatu, cacing cacing di perut Min pada joget Mirotic(?)" Rengeknya.

*plakkk..

"Yak, Duck Butt! Apa apaan kau memukulku hah?!" Bentak Changmin pada Jusu yang berani menggeplak sayang kepalanya.

"Kau memang harus dipukul Changmin-ah. Kau ini benar benar, kita semua kan lelah termasuk Jae hyung. Bagaiman bisa kau menyuruhnya memasak" Kata Junsu bijak.

"Tapi kan aku laparrr"

"Kau memang salalu tidak lapar"

"Kau-"

"Aish, berisik. Ne ne hyung akan memasak sesuatu untuk kita." Potong Jaejoong cepat. Dia tahu bila MinSu tidak diberhentikan, maka aka nada adu debat yang menggebu gebu.

….

"Boo, kau sedang apa, hmm?" Ucap Yunho tiba tiba dan langsung merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di balkon atas villanya, menikmati indahnya malam bertaburan bintang di langit, hanya berdua. Semakin memberi kesan romantic pada keduanya.

"Aku sedang mengamati kampung halamanmu Yunnie." Jawab namja cantik Jaejoong, sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tegap Yunho di belakangnya.

"Bajumu tipis sekali, kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Yunho heran, padahal disini udaranya dingin tapi Boojaenya malah menggunakan bajus setipis itu.

"Ani, jika Yunnie memelukku seperti ini. Aku malah merasa hangat" Saut Jaejoong dengan nada manjanya.

Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Erat sekali. Seolah ia takut berpisah dengan Boojaenya.

"Boo?"

"Ne"

"Ayo kita pergi ke rumah orang tua ku. Aku ingin mengakrabkan kalian."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong membulatkan mata doenya dan berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Otte?" Tanya Yunho sambil membelai pipi putih mulus Jaejoong.

"Mmm,, baiklah"

…..

"Yun" Jaejoong bergumam sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yunho ketika mata bulatnya melihat pintu coklat di depannya.

Yunho yang menyadari kegugupan melanda namja yang dicintainya berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong. Dalam hati ia sendiri takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya dan Jaejoong. Namun sekuat tenaga ia mengangkis semua perasaan tersebut 'Tidak akan ada apa apa Jung Yunho. Kau harus yakin itu' batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'TOK TOK TOK'

'ceklek'(?)

"Umma" Seru Yunho dan langsung memeluk ummanya tercinta.

"Y-Yunho? Bernarkah kau Jung Yunho anakku?" Tanya umma tak percaya seseorang yang memeluknya kini adalah orang yang paling ia rindukan. Selama ini ia hanya dapat melihat Yunho dari televisi saja, tapi kini anaknya malah ada di hadapannya bahkan memeluknya.

"Ne umma. Ini anakmu yang tampan Jung Yunho. Bogoshippooo.. Umma tidak merindukanku?" Kata Yunho dengan memasang wajah melasnya pada sang umma.

"Hahaha kemarilah kau Yunho kecilku" Ucap mrs. Jung bahagia dan menarik Yunho ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong yang melihat adegan ibu dan anak di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya sedang melepas rindu.

"Jaejoong! Kau juga ikut? Aigoo.. semakin lama kau semakin cantik saja eoh. Bahkan Jihye tidak secantik dirimu yang notabennya kau seorang namja" Pujian tulus dari umma Jung untuk Jaejoong sembari memeluk namja cantik itu.

"Kamsahamnida ahjuma" Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang. Ah tidakk pasti wajahnya telah memerah saat ini.

…..

Disinilah mereka semua berada mr. Jung yang disebalah kanannya terdapat mrs. Jung, sedangkan sebelah kirinya terdapat Jung Jihye. Dan juga di depannya, tepat berhadapan dengan YunJae.

"Apakah kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu Yunho?" Tanya appa Jung sekali lagi.

"Ne aku serius appa. Tak pernah aku seserius ini sebelumnnya" Jawab sang anak.

" Apa kau pernah tak pernah berfikir? hubungan sesama jenis itu adalah hal yang tabu" Kali ini terdengar suara umma Jung.

"Mianhae" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mr. Jung dan mrs. Jung

Jaejoong tak tahu lagi apa yang ia pikirkan, saat ini dirinya hanya menunduk dan menunduk. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sesak hingga ia tak bisa bernafas lancar.

Kalut, hanya kalut yang saat ini ada pada seorang Jung Yunho. Bingung harus apalagi, keluarganya menolak, menolak Jaejoong untuk menjadi menantunya. Yunho sendiri sudah berada di dalam kamarnya seorang diri seperti mayat hidup. Bahkan tadi Jaejoong tidak sedikitpun berbicara padanya saat di mobil, matanya hanya lurus memandang jendelah di sampingnya hingga ia sampai pada villa. YooSuMin merasa ada yang ganjil pada hyungdeulnya memberanikan untuk bertanya pada Yunho

"Hyung kalian kenapa? Kenapa suram sekali?" Tanya Yoochun.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dongsaengnya Yunho berjalan terus memasuki begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang masuk ke kamar Yoochun, Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat hyungnya memasuki kamarnya. Tak mau ambil pusing dia pun menyusul Jaejoong

"ehmm, hyung. Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Yoocun hati hati.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidur disini, kau pindahlah. Aku ingin tidur sendiri sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Tapi hyung-"

"Wae? Kau keberatan?" Sela Jaejoong dengan nada tak sukanya

"A-ani, gwechana" Ucap Yoochun cepat dan berlalu mengambil barang barangnya di kamarnya. Ia yakin, ada sesuatu yang buruk pada hyungdeulnnya. Terlihat jelas gurat terluka yang mendalam pada wajah hyungdeulnya itu.

"Hiks… hiks.. apa salah jika kita saling mencintai. Jika memang salah hiks.. kenapa kami dipertemukan jika memang begini akhirnya.. hiks.. hiks.. saranghae Y-yun, jeongmal saranghae Jung Yunho" Jaejoong menangis di dalam kamarnya yang gelap seorang diri. Tidak, itu tidak benar ada seorang lagi yang sedang menangis, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Hanya air mata yang bebas turun dari sepasang matanya yang tajam.

"Mianhae Boo, mianhae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo"

END

REVIEW PLISSSSS ^_^


End file.
